From Ashes to Phoenix
by Ildreen Love
Summary: Everything that has a beginning has an end. Shuichi and Yuki's relatioship included. But also every ending it's a begining, whether it's for love or frienship is yet to be found... One shot.


A/N: Well, not much to say right now, except that I want to dedicate this to Wonderful Teru and to darksaphire, for reviewing my other fics!  
I'm not sure this one can improve your mood **Wonderful Teru**, but I hope this dedication does.  
**Darksaphire**, I read your poem and I'm gonna make a fic about it! I promise!  
Finally, I think Shu and Yuki belong together, so I have no idea where this came from. Still, I liked it, as Clari told me it's sad, but not enough to make you cry...

READ AND ENJOY!!!  
  
**Disclaimer: I own a character in another fic, but that's all. I'm not Maki Murakami, so... well, Shu and Yuki belong to her, not me... sad isn't it?**

* * *

Beta-read by: Clari-chan! Oh, she gave me the idea for the title of this fic! Thanks Clari!

* * *

-Is that everything?

-Hai.

-You sure you don't need help?

-Hai... The taxi guy can help me with these and I can carry the box.

-Ok.

-The taxi should be here any minute now.

-I see.

There was a strange silence between the two men. They both had seen it coming for a while now, but this was the real thing. The two bags and the big box prove it. After two and a half years of being together, Shuichi was finally leaving Yuki.

-I never thought it would end like this...

-Were you expecting a happily-ever-after ending?

-Well... not exactly, maybe I thought we would last more...

There were no tears though. It was strange that after such an emotional beginning, the ending of their relationship was so... uneventful.

-So everyone knows already that you are moving out?

-Yeah... well, they have to, Hiro usually picks me up to go to work, and K sometimes gives me a ride home. Suguru and Sakano are part of the group and Seguchi helped me find the apartment.

-Really? That must have made his day.

-Hehehe, I think so.

Shuichi smiled softly and Yuki shook his head. They hadn't fought for a long time, and everything was 'normal' between the two. So why was it over?

-Yuki...

-Hn?

-I love you. You know that, don't you?

-Such a strange way to show it.

Yuki pointed at Shuichi's luggage.

-Yuki! Don't be mean!

-Baka. I know you love me.

-... mean.

-What?

-He... nothing.

Time kept passing by, and Shuichi consulted the clock. He didn't care if the taxi arrived late, he had nothing to do but unpacking. He was just bored. The situation wasn't as strange or uncomfortable as it should have been. It was just happening.

-Say... Yuki can I come visit sometime?

-Mm? Why?

-What do you mean by why? We can be friends right?

-Haven't anyone told you that after you break up with someone you don't ask him or her if you can be friends?

-But...

-Of course you can come. That bedroom will always be yours... until I find a better use for it that is.

-Yukii! If I didn't know better I'd think that you are trying to fight with me.

-I'm bored, so that may spice things up here for a while.

-... And you say I'm the baka. You can come visit me too. I have a spare room in that apartment, so...

-What makes you think that I'll sleep in the spare room if I go visit you?

-Yuki!

-What? Are you seriously thinking that I'll stay there while you are in the next room, in nothing but boxers?

-...

-Baka. You look cute when you blush though.

-Hey!

It wasn't the lack of love. Even after Shuichi had told him he was moving out, they had slept together and made love like nothing was happening. Shuichi talked about his plans and Yuki listened, acknowledging the fact, but somehow it didn't seem to affect either of them.

-I'm gonna miss you.

-... I'm not sure if I can say the same...

-Liar.

-What?

-Hehehe, I love you too.

The doorbell rang, signaling that the taxi was there. Shuichi and Yuki got up, and then Shuichi leaned closer. For a moment they just stared into each other's eyes and then they kissed. It was a soft, sweet kiss that made both finally show a little sadness of Shu's departure.

-Tell that guy you don't need him anymore.

-Uh?

-Baka. I'll take you to your new place, after all if I want to visit you I need to know how to get there, right?

-Really?

-Yeah, go tell him, I'll get the car keys.

-Yay!

Shuichi took care of the guy, that looked upset by this change of events but said nothing, and Yuki took the keys of his car.

-I'll take the box. Something tells me it's heavier than the two bags...

-Thanks Yuki! I'll take the bags then.

Once they got everything in the car, Yuki started driving. It was a strange trip, Shuichi didn't put any loud music and Yuki drove slowly through the city. They had a pretty normal conversation, about Shuichi's upcoming album, Yuki's new book and his trip to Hong Kong to promote it, and other things. Finally Yuki asked about his birthday party.

-Next week is you birthday, right? On Thursday?

-Yep! Yuki, I can't believe you remember it!

-What you mean by you can't believe it? I'm not the one that forgot any birthdays last year.

-Eh... well...

-Forget it. Those NG morons throwing you a 'surprise' party again, uh?

-I think so... but I don't think it's gonna be at NG, 'cause the reporters.

-So you knew... well, I may as well tell you so you can get prepared. It's gonna be at Kyoto.

-Really?! Sugoi! I've wanted to see Kyoto for months!

-The party will be in the afternoon, so... can I invite you for breakfast?

-Ah? Sure! That would be great!

-After that I can take you siteseeing. I'm sure you haven't seen much of the town the... what is it, four or five times you've gone?

-Four and no, all I've seen are the places where we had concerts and your house... I had forgotten about that! I dressed like a girl to try and stop you from marring Ayaka, remember?

-Yeah, you looked ridiculous.

-Hey! I dressed like that for you, you know?

-And who told you I wanted you to be like a girl?

-. . .

-Baka. I never said I didn't like you for being a boy.

-I know... Still, that caused us lots of trouble with the press.

-Yeah, I don't want to know what they are going to do when they find out you are not living with me anymore...

-I just hope they don't go knocking on my door asking why this happened.

-I know they'll go to my place... well, after all they've been waiting for this since I announced we were lovers.

-This is it. I live in that building.

-Oh, nice one.

-Yeah, I have good tastes.

-You didn't before I met you.

-What is that supposed to mean?

-Mm? I said nothing.

Shuichi hit Yuki playfully on his shoulder as he parked. Then both got out of the car. The apartment was a bit smaller than Yuki's, but it was equipped with everything Shuichi would need to keep on writing music.

They stood there for a moment, watching the place. Yuki's voice broke the silence, in a soft tone that surprised Shuichi a little.

-Looks like you have everything ready...

-Yeah, Suguru and Hiro helped me buy some of this stuff. K made sure it was safe and that I wouldn't kill myself in there.

Yuki smiled at that. It was the smile that had always made Shuichi tremble inside. He loved that look on his face, the way he would smile just for him.

-You have a kitchen though, I hope you don't try cook anything in there unless its instant soup... no, wait. I hope you don't try to cook anything in there at all.

-Yukiii!

Shuichi pouted in that cute way of his that had always made Yuki's heart soften. He loved the innocent look of the boy, and how his eyes seemed to become bigger at those times.

Both looked at each other and then, much to Shuichi's surprise, and to Yuki's, the blond man gave a step forward and hugged the pink haired singer. Shuichi was about to speak when a tear fell on his shoulder.

-Yuki?

The writer refused to let his small ex lover go. He never knew how much it was affecting him until that moment. Shuichi looked up and then he placed his face on Yuki's chest and sighed. He had wanted to avoid this moment, but it wasn't possible after all. Soon, he was crying too.

--

-What will you tell them?

-Uh?

-To the reporters, when they ask you why this happened.

-... I'll tell them it had to happen.

-Moron, I don't think that will satisfy them.

-I don't care about them.

-Who do you care about then?

Shuichi chuckled and then kissed him softly. Yuki heard him whisper 'You', before he turned around.

This was the end. Their lives as they knew them were about to change, and there was nothing they could do about it. But as Shuichi had told him, it had to happen.

-So, you'll pick me up Thursday morning?

Shuichi had to leave...

-Yeah. Call me if you need anything, ok?

In order to come back.

_I love you, Yuki._

_I love you too... baka.

* * *

_

You know, there's a saying that goes: Where there was fire, ashes remains. I think that applies here.

On the other hand, the phoenix is the bird that rises from it's own ashes, which is supposed to be what's happening here...


End file.
